


Always For Him

by orphan_account



Series: How To... [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, human!michael, vampire!gavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:17:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1996389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Always For Him

Always For Him

Prompt from Sugarcube75- Ok here's another prompt, this time for vampire!Gavin. So one night Michael has maybe been drinking a little and goes to bed after some gaming. Well when Gavin can't sleep he likes to sneak into Michael's apartment and listen to his heartbeat because it's comforting. After an hour or so Michael wakes up and notices Gavin but before anything happens Gavin tells him to go back to sleep and kisses his forehead then puts him to sleep again. The next morning Michael thinks it's a dream or something.

_ **AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-** _

Michael. Was. _Drunk._

Drunk didn’t even cover it. He’d gone out, had enough beers to put down a horse then gone to a liquor store, purchased a rather large bottle of tequila and was, at the moment, halfway through it, humming show tunes as loud as he possibly could and still call it ‘humming’.

“You alright to get home, sir?” the rather nice cab driver asked with legitimate concern on his face. Michael waved him off and, doing his best impression of a sober person, walked into his apartment building, rummaging through his pocket for his keys. He unlocked his door after three attempts, nearly getting his car keys stuck in the lock but after some careful manoeuvring, managed to get into his apartment and lock it up without injuring himself.

 _Thud_.

Well, nearly.

As Michael lay on the ground next to his couch, feet tangled in what appeared to be one of Gavin’s jackets that the vampire had let him borrow earlier that day, he wondered what his boyfriend was doing. Gavin had said he’d needed to do something with Geoff. Official handler and vampire business that boyfriends weren’t privy to, _apparently_.

“Stupid _official_ bullshit,” Michael mumbled, untangling himself from the jacket, just to stare at it, bringing it to his chest and hugging it like it was something truly precious rather than a jacket that had been loaned to him because he looked a little bit cold.

Michael had been drinking that night because he and Gavin had gotten into a fight, _because_ of the ‘official bullshit’. Michael was feeling left out, never going with Gavin to these meetings and never being told anything about them. Gavin didn’t want Michael to have to be exposed to the beuraucratic stuff, mostly because it was boring but also because it meant a trip to the nearest Clan House. And Gavin didn’t want Michael anywhere near those places.

Both fearing for Michael’s safety, being near all those vampires that drink from any human they want and feeling a horrible sting of jealousy at the idea that maybe Michael would _like_ having someone else drink from him.

It had ended with Michael shouting, Gavin standing there silently with a scowl on his face and then, finally, with Michael saying ‘I’m sleeping at mine tonight,’, then slamming the door of Gavin’s apartment shut.

Gavin used his spare key to get into Michael apartment around 20 minutes after Michael had gotten home, seeing his boyfriend lying on the floor, jacket clutched to his chest as he slept peacefully. The vampire took a moment to watch his boyfriend sleep, the stench of alcohol making his nose itch with how strong it was in the room.

“Oh Michael, I’m sorry,” Gavin whispered as he picked Michael up in his arms, bridal style, and carried him into the bedroom, laying him down and removing his shoes and belt. He crawled into bed beside the sleeping man, running his fingers through Michael’s hair while the man mumbled Gavin’s name in his sleep, followed by a content hum. Gavin smiled, the smile turning a little sad as he thought about the stupid fight.

Although he was worried for Michael, he didn’t want their relationship to suffer from it. He’d take Michael to the Clan House next time he went, making sure to bare his fangs a little more than normal to keep his mate exactly that. _His._

Gavin felt a twinge of pain in his chest at the thought of his mate being upset with him, wanting to just hold Michael in his arms and kiss the sad away, but since Michael was asleep, it would need to wait. So Gavin did the next best thing to try and make himself feel just a little better, to try and remind himself that Michael did still love him.

He rested his head on Michael’s chest and listened to his heart beat. The first time they’d slept together, afterwards, Michael asked Gavin to lay just like that, ear over his heart and told him, simply ‘it’s for you’.

Gavin didn’t understand at first, asking ‘what’s for me’. Then Michael just replied, ‘My heart. It’s beating for you’, he whispered, smiling at his vampire. Gavin returned the smile and kissed him, content to just lay there and listen to the steady ‘thump thump’ of Michael’s heart.

“It’s still for you, you know,” Michael muttered, shaking Gavin out of his memory.

“What’s that, love?” Gavin whispered to Michael, lying on his side, half over Michael so he could run his fingers through the American’s curls.

“My heart. Still...for you,” Michael mumbled, curling into Gavin’s chest and falling back to sleep. Gavin smiled, pressing a kiss to Michael’s forehead, holding Michael close while a hand rested over Michael’s chest, so he could keep feeling that steady ‘thump thump’.

And anytime he’d hear it, he’d smile.

‘Cause he knew it was always for him.


End file.
